Let's Dance!
by Pheria
Summary: It started with a dance. Hotaru x Misaki-sensei. One shot


**Well, this is my second fic about Hotaru and Misaki-sensei. One shot. I found the idea when I was reading a book and I decided to write it.**

**nuriko: I remembered you requested another fic about Misaki and Hotaru, here you go! =)**

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry if there are many grammatical mistakes... Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice Academy was a really strict place, but that didn't mean the academy wasn't fun. The academy got so many event. Sometimes the academy even celebrated things that weren't important at all. But, sometimes the things that weren't important could turn to be very important.

It started when the summer holiday almost began.

Misaki-sensei wasn't the type who enjoyed partying until midnight. He went to the party just because he had to. Actually, he hated parties. He didn't enjoy dancing very much and he didn't like crowded places. And not to forget he was always being chased by the female students when he arrived at the parties. Finally, he decided he should come to the party.

* * *

Misaki went to the party with the outfits the academy had given him. The party wasn't held in a ballroom, this was one of the reason why Misaki decided to come. He didn't like ballroom at all, so when the academy announced that the party would be held in the open, he decided to come.

When he arrived at the party, Misaki went to get some food in a rush. He didn't want to dance, so he took the food as much as possible, so the students wouldn't ask him to dance with them. He was right. No one asked him to dance when they saw him eating that much. While he was eating, Misaki looked around him. He saw the students dancing with their partners, eating their foods, and other things that often occured in such occasion, but when he looked at one of his student, Hotaru Imai, he saw something different. Hotaru was surrounded by the rich men from all over the world. She was asked to dance with them, but she didn't look like she wanted to dance. Misaki watched her from his seat. He realized she was wearing a prety dress that the academy distributed and it looked fitted on her body.

Misaki remembered it was always like that whenever she went to parties. The rich men from all over the world would gather and they would ask her to be their wife. Misaki didn't know since when he had kept an eye on her. She was already fifteen, and had become a pretty girl. No, she had already been pretty since she was a little girl, but now, much prettier. He was staring at her until he had lost in his own thought. When he had regained himself, he realized that she wasn't in the same spot as she was a few seconds ago. He didn't know why, but he wanted to look for her.

He stood up and looked around him once again. He saw the rich men who were surrounding Hotaru were crying, because Hotaru managed to run away from them. And then Misaki looked for her.

* * *

Hotaru was found behind the bushes and she was staring at the moon when Misaki found her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"What are you doing here, sensei?" she asked him back

"I'm bored. The party is so boring" he replied her, lying.

"Me, too. Those rich men were so annoying" she told him

Hotaru began to tell him about all the rich men and how they had made her annoyed. Misaki laughed at her stories, and Hotaru looked happy, because finally, she found someone who wanted to hear all of her stories about those silly rich men. When Hotaru finished her stories, Misaki began to tell her his stories about the girls who wanted to dance with him. Hotaru smiled and chuckled. And sometimes she even gave him some advices.

They enjoyed talking to each other very much. And they didn't realize how fast the time had passed.

"Thank you for coming here. The party is going to end after this one last song" the voice from the speaker said.

Hotaru and Misaki looked at each other. Both looked like they were thinking.

"Wanna dance?" Hotaru asked him after thinking for a split second

"Of course" he replied.

Hotaru and Misaki was dancing behind the bushes, where no one could see them. That was the first time Misaki had ever thought that dancing was great.

"You know, I was watching you when those rich men asked you to dance with them" he told her

"I saw you when you picked so many food and showed them to the girls when they asked you to dance with them" she grinned

"I was looking for you, and that's why I'm here" he said and blushed

"You are very funny, sensei" Hotaru chuckled. "Were you worried about me?"

"Yes, I was. But, now, I'm not" he said. Suddenly Hotaru tripped and landed on his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm okay" Hotaru said and looked up. Misaki kissed her on her lips.

When he finally broke the kiss, Hotaru froze. She had never expected that her teacher would kiss her. Misaki who just realized what he had done turned his head away from her. But, Hotaru didn't get angry, she laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Misaki asked curiously

"I had never expected this. Though I always hope that this would happened" she told him. "I've been waiting for that kiss for a very long time"

Misaki blushed.

The song was over when Hotaru asked Misaki to dance again with her. But Hotaru kept asking him to dance with her even the music was over, she said it was alright to dance without music and then they dance again for the second time.

"Wanna dance again next time?" she asked him with her lovely smile.

"Sure"

* * *

The next morning, Misaki realized how happy he was because he danced with Hotaru last night. He didn't understand why he liked dancing with her at first, but soon he knew that he was in love with her.

On the way to his own class, everyone was staring at him. He didn't know why and didn't care at first. But, he suddenly became curious, so he asked one of the students about it.

"Is this really you, sensei?" the female student asked him. Misaki was shocked when he saw the pictures. It was a picture of him. Smiling. And he was sure it was taken the night before, when he was cahtting with Hotaru.

"Where did you get this?" he asked after he recovered from the shock.

"Imai-san sells them" the girl answered and left him.

Misaki went to Hotaru's store and when he reached her store, she had sold all of the pictures.

"Why did you sell my pictures, Imai Hotaru?" he asked. Not to mention, he was a bit angry because of her.

"To make money" she answered. Misaki was shocked for the second time, he just remembered that he was talking to Imai Hotaru, who really loved money. He didn't know why, but he had lost all of his anger. He only shook his head and left her store in desperation.

"Sensei!" Hotaru called him when he was leaving her store. He turned to her. "I'll wait for you behind the bushes on the next event!" she shouted

Misaki shouted back at her, "Don't expect me to come if you don't stop selling my pictures!"

Hotaru only grinned wickedly. But, Misaki knew the meaning of her wicked grin.

* * *

**Finally over!! What do you think about this fic??**

**I realized that Hotaru and Misaki were out of characters, but I tried my best to make their characters not too out of characters. Hotaru still loves money and she also likes to play tricks on her own teacher. Misaki is interested in Hotaru for some reasons, then he realized that he likes Hotaru.**

**I'm going to explain how the kiss happened, since my friend told me it should be explained, because if it's not, the other readers will be confused as she does.**

**The kiss was actually caused by the situation, you know how romantic the situation can get when you got this condition: there's a moon, there's music, and they're behind the bushes - no one can see them -, and don't forget a very pretty girl accidentally tripped and landed on his chest.**

**If you don't think that kind of situation is romantic, it's okay... =)**

**Well, that's all...**

**Sorry if there are many grammatical mistakes...**

**And thanks for reading the whole story, and I appreciate it if you give me some reviews... =)**

**-Pheria-**


End file.
